Love Forever Always
by CeCe92399
Summary: When the team thought everything was over and that they could finally relax, disaster strikes and the team has to fight in order to save Fiore. This is the sequel to Key of the Heart.


**Hey this is the first chapter of Key of the Heart sequel. I hope you enjoy it and more will be posted sometimes next week, maybe. School starts back up on Wednesday and I'll be working on Her or The Ones I Love. Sorry I lied there isn't a big time skip, not yet.**

**The New Vessel**

There where nine of them in Fiore. Four were discovered. And one was looking for a vessel to teach.

He was done being evil. He was done having the title of being an Angel slayer. He didn't care if he had thirty more years before he could teach another, but he was done.

After he was taken down by Natsu and his team. Rei had been traveling for the past three month and he was tired from it. He had came across a couple of villages, but he didn't feel any magic power high enough to possess his ray magic.

He kept walking on the path until he heard the faint noise of music. "What's this, a lively village we have here." He said to himself.

"What was that, master?" Asked Yoki. In one of the villages he had came across his boys. He tried to get rid of them, but they didn't leave. They kept on instating that they help him on his quest.

"Nothing." Rei said as he walked in the direction of the music. He came to a small village that had the music playing. _A Flute._ He thought. "Come on boys, we're going to that village." He said. They walked down the hill towards the entrance of the village and walked in.

As soon as Rei stepped into the village, he felt a strong force of magic. He followed the source and the music got louder every step he took. He kept following the magic power and the music until he was standing in the village's town square.

There in the middle stood a young, dark brown haired girl whose eyes where closed. She looked to be around fifteen, and she was the one who held the flute to her lips. She opened her eyes, made eye contact with Rei, and stopped playing the flute. She walked up to Rei and his boys.

Her big dark brown eyes stared up at him. "I never seen you here before. Are you visiting?" She asked.

Rei could feel the magic energy eliminating from this girl. "Yes, actually we're here looking for a mage." He said.

"Well, you're in luck because you found your mage." She said. "I'm the only one here who has the strongest magic."

"I can feel the magic coming from you, so yes you are the one I'm looking for." Rei said. "Sorry I forgot to ask what is your name?"

"The names Seera, and I'm a Ray mage." The girl said as she pointed at herself.

"Well, Seera, do you want to improve your Ray magic and learn new techniques?" Rei asked her.

Seera's eyes lit up. "Yes, I've always wanted to learn new techniques. I've also wanted to be taught by an Angel slayer, but I guess learning from you would be okay." She said happily.

"Actually _you're _in luck because I'm Rei, the Ray Angel slayer and you'll be taking my place as an Angel slayer." He said. Yoki looked excited, Chambi looked bored, and Jackson looked like he needed to joke around.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No way, are you joking?" She asked. Rei shook his head. "So, I'm going to become the next Ray Angel slayer?"

Rei nodded his head. "So, are you in or not?" He questioned her. She nodded her head without saying anything. "Good, now we'll start training in the morning. Meet me here at sun raise."

Seer nodded her head. She was too overwhelmed to speak or move. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "See you in the morning, Seera." Rei said, He motioned his boys to follow him as he walked away.

Seera put the flute up to her mouth and started to play a very happy and cheerful tune and everyone around started to dance and sing to the song that the girl was playing on her flute.

Rei and his minions came to a nearby hotel and walked in. He walked up to the counter and hit the bell that was sitting there. Out came a violet haired woman in a vintage red dress. "Hello, my name is Janine, how may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Do you have any rooms with four twin sized beds or just with the two?" Rei asked the woman.

"No, sorry, we don't have any rooms with four twin sized you want I could get you a room with two twin sized beds." She said smiling.

"That will do." Rei said. "I need two rooms though."

"That's not a problem. Here are your room keys for 204 and 205, you'll find them on the third floor." She said while handing Rei the room keys.

"Thank you." Rei said. He and his boys strode up the stairs to the third floor. "In one room will be Yoki and I and Chambi and Jackson will be in the other one. Am I clear." He said as he handed Chambi the key to room 205.

"Goodnight." Rei said before unlocking the door and walking in. He took off his coat and tossed it on the chair in the corner. Next, he kicked off his boots and flopped face first on the nearest bed claiming it his for the night.

"You've changed a lot, master. Ever since Natsu and his team defeated you." Yoki noted as he pulled his shirt over his head. After he removed his boots, he laid down on the bed.

"Yes, I know, and for once I'm happy that I've changed. I'm done being evil and I'm done with magic. That is why I've been traveling for over three months to find the right one to be my vessel." Rei said drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, come to think about it. That Seera gilr seems to have a lot of magic energy coming off of her." Yoki pointed out.

"Yes, that is why I chose her and I'm glad that she wanted to be trained by an Angel slayer." He said falling back asleep.

"What a coincident." Yoki said as he turned the lights off. "Night, master."

"Night." Rei said before falling asleep. _For once, I'm happy with this change in me and I can't wait to get rid of this curse you call magic. Get ready Seera, tomorrow you'll be pushed to the max._

**So how you like it so far. This is only the first chapter of the sequel. I will not be posting anymore chapters until I have finished or have more chapters for 'Her' and TOIL(The Ones I Love). Actually toil is a word that means hard exhausting work or effort. Haha weird right. Please check out my other stories and review too. **


End file.
